Wrong Way
by mamika
Summary: Tala is mafia boss, Kai is kidnapped. Tala tries to break Kai, but can he? Has violence, possible rape-ish thing, and drugs. And god knows what else
1. Chapter 1

sorry about this. nope, I don't really like it, but opinions are appreciated. why did I post it? I was convinced that I could. yep, I don't know why I did this. sorry for all of those who are shocked. characters are very ooc, I tried to change that, but failed. don't like, don't read. proceed in your own account, you have been warned

* * *

Wrong WayChapter 1, Not good

He had been drinking in a bar. Or few, actually. He had got a promotion, and he was celebrating it. He had asked his friends to join, but they had had other plans. Which he really didn't mind, since now he could do whatever he wanted without them telling him to slow down, or him needing to listen their jabbing. Now, he was going home, more drunk than he had planned to be. He was staggering a little, and felt little dizzy. He wanted to get home asap, so he chose to take a shortcut through some alley. He was half way through, when three men appeared and surrounded him.

"Hand over your money and other valuable items, and we may let you live to tell the story" said one with a ridiculously huge nose. He smirked and answered by punching the man in the said huge nose, which was an easy target even in his state. The other two stepped closer, and he swung a high kick at the one with long black hair. The man managed to avoid the kick, but didn't have enough time to see his elbow approaching before it was too late and it connected with his temple, sending the man to the ground. But by then, the third and biggest man had closed in on him and hit him on the side of his neck, making him to loose consciousness. Before everything went completely blank, he heard the man saying

"This one is fierce. That drunk and still able to kick some ass. I bet Tala will find him entertaining."

ÖÖ

Tala was bored. Business was running smoothly, they had gotten rid of all the competing gangs for a while, and there was nothing he could play with. Now, his minions had called and told they had a souvenir for him. But he didn't have his hopes up, since last time they had brought him a gift, it had been a shrimp with nothing appealing to him. And he had been so easy to manipulate. All you had to do was not give him a food for a while, and he was willing to do whatever he was told. He sighed. There had been Brian, who had been his friend since childhood. But Boris had gotten him on his grip, and now he could hardly recognize Brian anymore. The sharp and bold eyes didn't look at him anymore. Brian had left the gang and was now with Boris. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't his right as a gang leader to miss a traitor like Brian. He was meant to hate and take revenge on him. Hopefully the treat would be something that would get his mind off of these thing.

Soon, Spencer, Rei and Ian got back. He raised an eyebrow when seeing Ian's nose bleeding and Rei's swallowing face.

"You have better put some ice on it, or you might get really nice black eye." Rei nodded at him and walked away. Spencer came to stand in front of him and dropped his 'package'. It was man, roughly his age, with two colored hair and masculine, yet attractive features. And his body didn't seem half bad. He had tight dark jeans that revealed well developed legs and his dark blue tank top showed his muscular arms. He reached out a hand and traced the man's cheekbone, jawline and then moved down to the chest. And he was delighted to notice how firm it was. It wasn't too muscular that it would seem like man boobs, but trained enough that it felt good and probably looked too. He looked at Spencer

"He looks good, but is that reason enough to bring him here?". Spencer nodded and grinned.

"He was enough drunk he couldn't walk straight. Still, he managed to smash Ian on the nose". Both glanced at Ian.

"That ain't really any impressive fact. It is rather big target to hit" Ian frowned, but didn't say a thing, just like his obedient gangster should. He smiled at Ian before looking back at the unconscious man.

"But, what's even more, before we get to him, he had swung a kick at Rei. And although Rei ducked that one, even he couldn't react to the punch that man send. It hit him right on the face. If he had been sober, I bet he could have wiped the floor with all three of us." His eyes widened. Spencer was a good fighter, and for he to say something like that, the man must really be something.

"Wow. Now I see why you brought him. Can you wake him up?". As on cue, Rei walked back in with a bucket of water. He nodded his agreement, and Rei emptied the bucket on the man's face. The man turned his face away, coughed a little and then shook his head. He could only stare transfixed while the other sat upright, wiped the water away from his face before looking up. Then he saw the most charming eyes he had ever seen. They were blood red and had fire in them. The man looked like he was in control, even while he needed to look up at him. He smiled when the man tried to get up and Spencer caught him, twisting his arms behind his back and making him stay in knelt position. Now the red eyes were angry and glared at him so threateningly he wanted to step back.

"Hi, what's your name?" he wanted to know as much as he could from this man. It felt like if he had met this man earlier, he wouldn't be in so much trouble and he might have a happier life. The red eyes looked deep into his eyes, and he felt like the man could see all his thoughts. He wanted to look away, but noticed he couldn't avert his eyes. The man smirked, and it was something that made him gasp. It held no fear, no worry, it felt like the man was here on his own free will. And that annoyed him. He ruled this turf, he was the leader, yet he lacked such confidence and power. He frowned, and the red eyes just smirked revealing white teeth.

"I'm Kai. Not like you gain anything for knowing that". He tried to smile, but it hurt. He had always been under surveillance and taught how to lead the gang. He had never been given the freedom to choose what he wanted, and how he wanted to act. And now this man here dared to question his command.

"Surely you have heard of the old tale that giving away your name gives the one who knows it the right to command you?". Kai chuckled

"You can't possibly believe in such crap. Here I was thinking I would be in pickle, but all I get is one crazy redhead who believes in bedtime stories". His hand fell hard on Kai's cheek, but he didn't seem the least affected by it. Not even the slightest comment about it was heard, but the smirk stayed there, showing the man didn't care.

"Hm, maybe you like this better" he stepped close to Kai, whose face was just in the right height. "I believe we might have some fun". His crouch was just quarter of an inc away from Kai's face, and he felt his arousal when he saw Kai quickly looking at it, before returning to look at him in the eyes.

"I think I don't' like it the slightest. And neither will you". He came closer and Kai pulled his head back as far as he could. He took a hold of Kai's head, taking a lock of his hair into his fist and kept the head angled correctly, and then pushed the man's face against his arousal. He could feel Kai's exhale through the fabric, and a shiver run through him. Vaguely he noticed Spencer had problems with holding Kai down, but he was more concentrated on how it felt. Plus, he had troubles holding the head against himself, since Kai kept trying to pull back. He pushed back as hard as he could, when suddenly Kai thrusted his head forward. Combined with his own pushing force, Kai managed to hit him hard on the balls. He gasped, let go and staggered back. He held his crushed area and looked at Kai, who was smirking again.

"Told you you wouldn't like it". He didn't want to tolerate this.

"You are playing with your life. If you won't do as I want you to, you'll die" Kai looked him just as sternly back.

"Maybe I rather die than follow your orders". Kai was serious, you could see it in his face and most in his eyes. There were no sign of hesitation, the man meant what he said. How he wished he could have the same courage to do as he wanted and not to do as he was told. But, as it was, now he would just see how long would it take before Kai would give in. Everybody broke at some point, that was something he had learned as a child, seeing how his father had taken care of business. And he had dedicated his life to make sure no one would feel the need to break him and now he wasn't going to let anyone get into position where they would be dangerous. His eyes narrowed when he looked at Kai.

"I bet I can change your mind." he gave a sing to Ian, who stepped next to Kai and pressed and injection needle into Kai's arm. Kai didn't flinch and neither did he look away from his eyes. They kept staring all the way when Kai went limb again and lost conscious.

"Take him to _the_ room" Spencer and Ian nodded, lifted Kai and carried him away. It seemed impossible to him that someone could be that proud. Kai had everything to loose, yet he refused to give in for the sake of his life. Shaking his head, he went back to work. He should let the drug affect fully before starting the taming.

* * *

yes, you can shoot me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is short, odd and probably filled with errors. I have received good feedback, but currently I still don't trust mi writing. so, I say this probably doesn't work at all. still, maybe you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2, good is not good

When Kai came to, he felt good. He couldn't remember when his body would have felt so relaxed and pain free. Usually his muscles were sore from training or tense for long day at work. His head felt blurry, just like his skull would be stuffed with tissue. He tried opening his eyes, but it was hard. After some efforts, he finally managed to part his lids a little. It took a while before his eyes focused and he blinked a few times. He wanted to turn his head to look around, but it turned out that was even harder task than opening eyes. It was like he had no control over his limbs, just like his whole body would be numb, except he could still feel. And although he was nicely relaxed, he hated the feeling. He hated loosing control.

"Oh, woken already?" he managed to slightly turn his head, and saw the redhead smiling down on him. He glared back, trying to remember how to use his vocal chores. The redhead came closer, leaning slightly over him. "So, how did you like the little drug? It's called Dilaudid and it's a type of morphine. Very addicting." he snorted

"Not like something like that could make me our loyal puppy." there were a flash of something in the blue eyes, but he couldn't make out what it was. Honestly speaking, it was hard enough to think, let alone analyze what he saw.

"Then I believe you have never been addicted to drugs, right?". He chose to skip the topic, since the man was right.

"You know people will start looking for me". The redhead giggled

"Not soon enough for you. Drinking on weekday, means you probably have no job, or if you have, you aren't working" the redhead glanced his watch "today. And then there is the 24 hour waiting time before one can be reported missing. So it'll be two days before they even start looking for you. And by then then Friday rush is on and no barkeeper can remember whether you have visited there or not." he frowned, that did sound a little too correct to be comforting.

"My friends will notice I'm gone sooner. And there is...the big nosed's blood where they caught me" he definitely didn't like the victorious smile on the redhead's face

"Ian can't be found in CODIS, so the police can't track him down. And a man like you having close enough friends that'll look for you if you don't answer your phone for a day? I don't think so". He closed his eyes so he could think better, without any extra sense disturbance to occupy his brains. His eyes snapped open when a pill was pushed into his mouth and water poured after it. He coughed, but he couldn't help swallowing when a hand massaged his throat. Plus, he still didn't control his body that well. He opened his eyes and glared at the redhead again

"What the heck you think you are doing?". The redhead tilted his head.

"Hm, I just gave you some Viagra. Thought I could just fine make you feel very comfortable in your tight jeans, that probably will cause problems to you". He knew he should have stick with his usual off-work clothing, aka loose cargo pants. He could feel how the pill took effect. He looked up at the redhead. In other circumstances he might have found the other to be attractive without any help. The eyes were nice, face weren't half bad and the body looked slim but not too thin. God, the jeans felt bad when he started to have the arousal. The redhead seemed to notice this, since he got closer again, and leaned down. He tried to use his hands to push the other away, but they just fidgeted a little. It wasn't just because of the whatever drug he had been injected, but his hands were also handcuffed to the bed he was laying at. The redhead smirked and brought his face close, their breathing mixing. '

"What is you name?" the redhead pulled up a bit to look him in the eyes properly. The gaze was questioning, but the redhead didn't ask anything, just answered

"I'm Tala. What are you going to do with that information?" he smirked faintly

"It's good to know whose ass you are going to kick in the future" Tala laughed and leaned back down, blowing air to his ear. Reflectively his hand moved, and he managed to land a small blow on the redhead's head. Again, Tala pulled back, this time massaging his chin.

"Kai, you are just horrible. But good thing I like them wild..." next thing he knew, Tala was sucking his neck. He held in the gasp, he wasn't going to admit how nice that felt. But then the redhead's hand groped his groin and he did gasp.

"I see you like this too".

"The hell I don't" he said. The hand retreated and so did the rest of Tala. The redhead stood there, watching him and small smile tucking his lips, not saying anything. His jeans were too tight. They pressed his arousal down, making it very painful and irritating. Had he had his hands free, he would have tested if the blue eyes would look even better when he would knock the eye black. He glared at the redhead, trying to will the throbbing sensation away. He was not going to loose this battle.

* * *

there it is. I could have put in tala's thoughts, but it felt like kai wanted to have this whole chap for himself. let me know if you liked, and I'll get the boost to write more and update this fic. if you didn't like, you can still let me know. Xd


	3. Chapter 3

God, these really are short..but since Kai had all the last chap all to himself, Tala got this one. they aren't quite there that they could share...I had something important to say, but I forgot it...well, whatever, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3, I wish

Tala enjoyed the view. It was not to say he actually enjoyed torturing others, that was just part of the job, but Kai looked awesome. He could see the other was not feeling too good, the tight jawline and clenched hands speaking volumes. But the eyes. Those red orbs hadn't backed down at all, still refusing to admit he had the upper hand. He couldn't understand it. The man was cuffed to bed, practically unable to move, and still it felt like Kai was looking down on him. But he had to break Kai, if he didn't, his gang would think he was weak and then it was his life on the line. He watched how Kai closed his eyes, frowning a little. He leaned closer and touched the man's cheek. In contrary to his manliness, his skin was very soft and smooth. He was mesmerized by the feeling, and it took a while before he noticed that Kai was looking at him again. How he wished he could see Kai's smile, but that was impossible. When he would be broken, he had to give Kai away. Kai would be used as an escort, dealer or a hitman, of his fighting skills were as good as was anticipated. But he didn't want that. He didn't want anyone else to lay a hand on Kai. Somehow, that man seemed different. He actually wanted to make Kai feel better. In a strange impulse, he wanted to wipe that slightly pained frown away, and without thinking he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss on Kai's forehead. He straightened up quickly, he was not supposed to feel or act like that. Feeling sorry for the victim was the road to loosing. Kai still looked at him, still frowning, but he didn't look quite that hostile. Although, that could just be his wishful thinking.

"...the hell are you doing?" Kai asked quietly. He looked at the laying man and smiled.

"I don't know. I wish you could help me..." he muttered quietly, not really meaning the other to here, and probably Kai didn't, since his expression didn't change at all. Sighing he realized he better continue the proses, or else his minions would start thinking he had gone soft. He run a hand through his hair and sighed again. It felt like his life was one big dead end with no way turning back, so he was destined to get crushed against the wall in the end. He climbed on the bed, towering over Kai in four legged pose. Then he lowered himself down, and he could feel how Kai tensed up when he pressed himself against Kai's hip. He looked Kai's expression, and noticed Kai was biting his lip in order to stay quiet. He trailed his hands from Kai's muscular arms down to his firm chest and then down along his sides. He sat up, smiling when hearing the sharp inhale. It must feel quite nice to be straddled by someone. Kai looked back at him, and the glare was still there. For a while he just looked the eyes, then he sneaked his hand under the tight tank top and pushed it up. First he just touched the flat stomach, but when he actually felt the muscles, he had to look.

"Wow. That's amazing..." you could see all the muscles, but they still weren't so bulky they would be ugly. He looked back at Kai's face, and noticed the smirk. "Stop that." the man smirked more .

"How are you going to make me?". He frowned momentarily, then he leaned down and kissed the abs. He felt the muscles shiver, but Kai didn't make any sound. So he licked the skin, sometimes biting a little, sometimes sucking. Kai's breathing got little heavier, but he didn't try to move or do anything. He sat back up, and saw that the smirk was still on, now more smug than before. So he did the last thing he could think of at the moment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on Kai's. He licked the lower lip, but Kai didn't budge. He bit it and pulled it a little, but Kai still remained unaffected. He was about to pull away when Kai's head followed the movement and Kai's tongue entered his mouth. First he was too startled to move, and then the pleasure of the kiss took over. It wasn't often he was being kissed, and definitely like this. Kai's tongue rummaged around as it pleased, and he allowed it. Kai was good kisser, and he gave in and leaned to the kiss, opening his mouth more so Kai got better access. And man, it shouldn't be possible, but Kai tasted so good. When a short moan escaped his throat, he regained his senses and quickly pulled away. He looked at Kai who was lying below him, and saw the smirk still there, with a sly edge on it. He frowned and got off of the bed. This was not good. Things were going totally wrong, and he couldn't afford that. Sure, it had felt good, but it couldn't work out. Rule number one was not to get attached to anything, because it could be used against you. He walked to a cabin and took a bottle and a needle from it. He filled the needle and walked back to Kai.

"So, you have new plans?". God, his heart skipped a beat when the man looked at him, looking something close to pleased, although there was still the hard edge in the red eyes. He nodded and pressed the needle into the arm.

"I have, and I will not fail" he was going to pick up the phase, because if he dragged this on longer, he would fall for the guy.

* * *

yeah feels like I just keep repeating the same thing in Tala's head. or rather, Tala can't think of anything else. so it's his fault actually, not mine. still, if it irritates you, blame me, not him. he has hard enough as it is. or Kai has, to be precise...ramblings cut, posting now.


	4. Chapter 4

so, this is a little longer chap. probably not noticeable, but whatever. sorry about the long wai Xd (kidding. not even me can write more than two chaps a day. and even that is rare) let's hope you enjoy, this will end soon. unless they come up with something they wanna do...

* * *

Chapter 4, Crumbling

Kai did not feel good. He had no idea how long he had been there, but it felt like ages. He couldn't even keep track how many times he had been injected already. But he knew he felt awful. His head was really clouded, and he could hardly control any movement. And he knew his body was starting to get used to it. He had stopped blacking out, and when it was starting to wear off, he got anxious and his hands started trembling. But even worse was the hunger. He was really hungry, but just the idea of food made him nauseous. He tried moisturizing his dried lips, but his mouth was dry too. The redhead hadn't been around either. Wonder what was going on. He snorted, the redhead had probably ordered his men to dance a ballet and was now watching the show, the redhead seemed really odd and unpredictable. Finally somewhat interesting person, not someone he could read by first glance. He heard the door opening and he got a new shot. God, that felt good...he felt how the drug started working and he could hear some voices talking, but that didn't seem important at all.

Next time he got the control back, he was in upright position. His hands were numb, but they were also burning, slowly he looked up and saw the handcuffs were still on his hands, and that the other cuff loop was in a hook that hung from the ceiling. He carried nearly all of his weight on his hand, so no wonder they felt odd. He tried to gather his legs so he could stand up, but it was hard. It took some efforts to manage stood, and even then he needed to hang on his hands to keep the balance. After a while his legs started shaking and he knew he couldn't stay like this long. And he started to feel horrible again. He couldn't keep his eyes close and limit the stimulants that got into his brain and caused his thoughts to jump around, since there were bright colored flashes inside his lids, so he got dizzy and sick. And when he tried keeping his eyes open, the room was too bright too, and his head started hurting. So he compromised on something like eyes half open. The door opened again and he closed his eyes, letting his face face the floor. He was not willing to show how bad he felt. He wouldn't give the redhead that pleasure.

"Kai, look at me". He shook his head just to show he was listening, but wouldn't obey. "If you do, I'll give you new dose. I can see you need one". His brow twitched, and he stood up straighter, but still refusing to look the redhead. He saw the redhead's boots when he opened his eyes, and he glared at the legs.

"I don't need one, and even more I don't want one". He heard an annoyed huff and then a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. He looked sternly back at the blue eyes who looked at him searching for something. There was a strange flash and the redhead let go. He managed to keep his head up, although it made his head hurt more, and something started twitching in his neck. The redhead disappeared from the view, but came soon back with a wet towel. To his surprise, the redhead started wiping his face clean. He knew he had been sweating lately, but he hadn't expect this. He smirked at the redhead who frowned at him in return

"Why do you keep smirking? There is no reason to be like that". He captured the blue eyes with his own eyes.

"There is no reason why not to. And the more important question is why are you doing this?" the redhead looked away, looking troubled

"There is nothing else I could do. If I don't make my minions think what bad I would do to them if they disobeyed if I treated people I had no grudge against like this." he rolled his eyes, although it make him feel sick.

"Boy, you are stupid. There is others way to do that. You can also do what you want, not just do what you are expected to do." The blue eyes looked very doubtful, but he had no time to say something else to convince the man to let him go when his legs buckled up and he fell , the drop being cruelly stopped by his hands. He knew it was close his shoulder didn't dislocate, but it still hurt like hell, and now the trembling from his hands spread all around his body. He felt hands supporting him and releasing him from the cuffs. He fought to be able to focus on the face in front of him. The look the redhead was like he would be torn apart from the inside. Then the redhead dropped him on the bed. It felt better, not needing to use strength to be in pose that didn't hurt. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked at the redhead again

"Thanks". He wasn't prepared for the redhead's reaction. It looked like he reached a decision he didn't feel good about, but was still determined to go through it.

Tala couldn't take it. He had taken Kai down when he saw the other was really hurting and he couldn't dare to watch it. And now the man had thanked him. He liked Kai, he knew that, but that just broke his heart. It was impossible, so it was even more important to break whatever was between them, to break Kai. So pounced the man, kissing him on the lips, biting and sucking the lips. He moved lower and started kissing the neck, all the while his hands trailed from the abdomen to the belt buckle and started opening it. He took the belt away and tossed it away, quickly opening the pants too. Then he pulled the jeans away, and started working in his own pants. When he lifted Kai's leg over his shoulder and leaned back down, he saw the anger and even a small amount of desperation in the red eyes. He feared his heart would break, but he couldn't stop. He had to do this. In the end, it might safe both of their lives, even if Kai's wouldn't be so good anymore. When he angled himself correctly, Kai tried to push him away, but was too weak from the lack of food, water and because of the withdrawal symptoms. With one hand he pressed on of Kai's hand to the mattress and then he pushed himself in.

"Hngh" was all that escaped from Kai, although he could see it hurt. He thrusted few times fiercely and continued to suck the neck beneath him. Then he heard Kai's quiet whisper

"Tala, please". He stopped his movement and lifted his head. He looked at Kai again, seeing the pained face and feeling the tremble that went through Kai's body. But the eyes were oddly calm, not begging, just asking him to stop. Those eyes were so beautiful, and he knew he never wanted to see them dulled and missing the fire they still managed to hold. He felt tears forming into his eyes and a sob escaped from him.

"I...can't" then he pressed his face onto Kai's chest, sobbing and crying. He couldn't do this to Kai, he couldn't live if he would. His sobs shook his whole body, he couldn't stop it and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

whups, sorry met, I guess they didn¨t go backing anyway...my mistake...mostly because I CaN! (nope, I'm not saying they'll bake there..just wanted to write CaN and confuse others...bad me...sleeeeepyyyy)  
yeah, review and I might upload something again. don't review, and it'll take longer for me to write next chap. easy, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Don't shoot me. I couldn't stop them. if the scene sucks that's just because I don't write that kind of stuff, so I don't know what to firther ado (I wanna go and abng my head to the wall.) enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5, Starting over

Now he was officially confused. Tala was now curled on top of him, sobbing like his heart would have broken. He felt the wetness through his shirt, and when he closed his eyes he could still see the bright blue eyes filled with tears, having the saddest look he had ever seen. The redhead had looked like a broken kite, still in air, but unable to control where it was going, being pushed around by the wind. He shook his head, why was he thinking like that. Moment's passed, and Tala kept crying. Each sob that shook the light body, he felt the member inside of him twitch. It hurt, just like he would be tore in half, but he could take it. There was good things in it too. It cleared his head, and quieted the graving his body was having. He would not become a junkie, so he knew he had to deal with the shaking hands and nausea. And it was good that the drug was evaporating. Soon he could control his movements, he wasn't limb and over relaxed anymore. And he could handle the aching sensation his muscles were sending, if it meant he would be in control of his body again. His shirt was already soaking wet when he was ready to make his move. He was worried about the redhead, although it made no sense. But Tala seemed lost, and for once in his life, he didn't want to leave the redhead behind. He actually wanted to help. Testing his arm, he slowly lifted it up and waving it. Satisfied with the movement, he lowered the hand on top of the red locks and gently petted the head. Tala stiffened a little and the sobbing quieted down, but the body still trembled in silent crying.

"I'm sorry Kai." he stopped petting the head, but didn't take his hand away.

"If you are sorry, why did you do it?". Maybe he would learn to understand Tala.

"Be-because I had to. If I don't they will rise against me, and that would be fatal." he sighed.

"You are a gang leader. You should be able to do whatever the heck you want to." Tala lifted his head up and looked at him. The tear stained face and desperate blue eyes were one of the nicest things he had seen. Maybe it was because of the drug, but he couldn't be angry at the redhead, who shook his head.

"You don't understand. I have to be tougher than others, cruel than them. They have to fear me, and if they would know I can't..." Tala was cut of by a sob and big tears fell from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He looked into the blue eyes and used his other hand to wipe the tears away.

"If you would just do what you want to, not worrying what they think, that would make you look strong too. Being in charge allows you to use different methods than others, you don't have to be in their level." Tala pressed his head back against his chest, and he felt the warm breath. He continued to caress the red head.

"But I can't do that. This is the only way I know how to stay in control."

"Then it's your time to learn new ones. As you can see, it doesn't work that well" Tala looked up again a small smile appearing.

"Yeah, I noticed. How can you be so strong? Not to give in?"

"Some say I'm just emotionless cold-hearted bastard." Tala gave out a small chuckle. "But frankly, I just hate loosing and I won't give up. If I can't beat someone now, I'll wait and get stronger, gather information and strike again." Tala looked at him, then lifted himself up and pulled out.

"Good to hear. That means you'll kick my ass and then get out of here and continue living your life. I didn't mess you up too much" the redhead's voice trembled and cracked. There was something wrong. "But it's too late for me. Once my minions see that I was beaten by an addict, they will whack me for sure". Oh great. The redhead was way too emotional and mentally unstable. He sighed, wasn't there a saying that opposites attract? He sat up too

"It doesn't have to be. If we buy enough time that the withdrawal symptoms wear of, we can both get out of here. And I'm no addict, you know." Tala looked at him in disbelief

"We? You mean you and me?" he smirked

"Well, there is no one else here is there?". First the redhead looked happy, but then his expression dropped and he looked away

"That's impossible. It can never happen. They expect to hear something from here. If they don't they know I didn't go through with it". Damn. That redhead was stubborn and worked on strange logic. He thought for a while, and then he smirked again, leaning towards Tala

"Then all we have to do is make a sound, right?" Tala looked at him and the eyes were questioning.

"But how are we going to make it sound convincing? I bet you won't agree to it". He took a hold of Tala's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Who said I would be the one on the bottom?" then he kissed the redhead. At first Tala was frozen, but he only needed to nibble the lower lip a little before the redhead sighed and parted his lips. He slipped his tongue into the warm mouth and searched for Tala's tongue. When they met, Tala moaned a little and shifted on the bed. He moved to the side a little and then pushed Tala down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. When the redhead was laying on his back, he broke off and looked at the man. The red locks were sprayed around the pillow, framing the pale face and making the blue eyes stand out. He smirked and leaned back down, attacking the elegant neck. Tala seemed to like this, since his hands wrapped around his back, nails pressing slightly to his skin and pulling him closer. He started to caress the redhead body, feeling few scars here and there, but nothing that would ruin the lithe body. He freed Tala from the shirt and licked his nibbles. Tala gasped and moaned audibly and he couldn't held the smirk.

"Damn, ah, you Kai!" the redhead cursed, took a hold of his hair and pulled his head to where the redhead's was. "You are too good" he smirked and kissed Tala again, shutting the man up. He had worked Tala's jeans of too, and now the redhead was completely naked. He pulled away just to enjoy the sight

"Hm, I know. But you make it easy" Tala smiled back at him and they kissed passionately again. He slowly traced his hand to Tala's tight ass and pressed a finger in. Tala gasped and tensed up.

"Seems like you have no clue what to do the bottom one to make them enjoy it too. You need to stretch them out before moving forward. Otherwise they will tear up and it's not pleasant." Tala looked at him, slightly jealous.

"You seem to know a lot of these things".

"And you are jealous? You should be happy you know, at least I know how to make you enjoy the ride" he started moving his fingers, looking for the good spot. "just breath and relax. It gets better" Tala glared at him

"Easy for you to say". He smirked

"That's the spirit, finally some attitude. And I do know what it's like, in case you have problems with your short time memory" he watched how Tala blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry.." he kissed the soft lips again

"It's fine. No permanent damage". Tala sighed and relaxed a bit. He used the opportunity and added new finger. And Tala paled a bit. "Don't tense. Just breath" then he found what he had been looking for.

"Ah!" Tala's whole body twitched, and he felt the redhead's erection coming alive. After a while, he figured it was good to go, since Tala didn't feel tight and was clearly enjoying himself. He angled himself correctly and slowly pushed in. he wait for a while, not moving. Tala had closed his eyes, but now he reopened them and looked at him with lust clouded eyes.

"Fuck, Kai, move". He smirked and leaned close to the ear,

"Well then, fuck I will" he felt the redhead's little giggle through the neck when he kissed it. Then he started moving. Tala panted, and moaned, and it excited him to better performance. He completely forgot the sickness he had felt earlier and he just enjoyed the tight warmness of Tala and the way his names was whispered between the moans and gasps. Tala started closing the edge, but he wasn't quite there, so he took a hold of Tala's cock and squeezed it a little, causing it to calm down.

"Ka-ah, stop it, that's horrible." he smirked and bit down on Tala's nibble. He knew it was really irritating to be held so close but denying it, bu he wanted to pay back to the redhead a little. Tala got even louder during this break, he continued to move his hip, and Tala accompanied his movement with his hip, Tala moaned every time he hit the special spot, and soon he was nearly done too. Their pantings mixed together when he moved so their foreheads were pressed together and they breathed onto each other face.

"Kai, please" the blue eyes were open and looking his eyes, begging to finish the matter. He smirked and started pumping his hand. Tala's back arched against him due to the pleasure and the pants got more feverish and eager. Tala released first, and the convulsing muscles inside the redhead made him come too. He flopped on the bed next to the redhead while pulling out. He opened his eyes and saw that the most perfect blue eyes were looking at him. He smiled when he noticed how peaceful and satisfied the redhead looked, and when Tala's eyes started drooping, he wrapped hands around the lithe body and pulled him into his arms. Tala sighed happily against his bare chest, making a shiver run down his spine, and then the redhead fell asleep. For a while he listened the calm breathing, and then his eyes closed too and he slept too.

* * *

so, there might be one last chap to tie some of the loose ends. but, it most likely doesn't have anything like that in it. or anything else interesting. still, if you wanna hear it, better review, because otherwise I will forget I ever wrote this.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took só long to update even with all your wonderful and really appreciated reviews. thanks tó all of you. as a thank you, this is the longest chap so far (not much, but still). and a question was asked, and the answer is, they are little over 25. maybe it makes no sense, but I like them young. hope you enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 6, Good enough

Tala woke up slowly. He felt really warm and good. He snuggled closer to the warmth and his face got pressed against a firm chest. It smelled sweaty and somehow odd, but he didn't mind about it. But he was surprised when hands circled him tighter and brought him closer to the body. It felt good and safe, and that was so weird he had to open his eyes. When he did, he just saw navy blue cloth in front of his eyes. So he needed to pull away, but that wasn't so easy thanks to the hands. Slowly he managed to wiggle some distance between him and the body, and then he looked at the face that belonged to the body. He saw the most breathtaking thing in his life. It was Kai's face, calm in sleep, although there was a barely existing frown on his face. He felt guilty, if it wasn't for him, Kai wouldn't be here and he wouldn't have needed to go through all this. But it was really amazing how well the red eyed man was doing. By the looks of it, one wouldn't have guessed he was a kidnapped man in withdrawal symptoms and who was nearly raped. His cheeks burned up when he recalled what had happened next. He had never been the bottom one, but he had to say it had been good and he wouldn't mind doing it again if it was Kai. Otherwise, only over his dead body. He looked at Kai again, and sighed. He wanted so bad to be with Kai, but he didn't want to drag Kai into this messy life he lead. He should let Kai go, and suffer the consequences, it would be for the best. He didn't want to go on knowing he had ruined Kai's life. But now, he should start by getting some food and water for Kai. Poor guy, when had he had proper food? He sighed again, Kai must hate him. He carefully released himself from the hold, and sad, small smile appeared on his face when Kai's frown deepened. He bent down and gave a soft kiss on the forehead and got up and looked for his clothing. After the dressing up, he left the room. He hoped no one would be around, but he wasn't quite that lucky. Both Rei and Spencer was still around, but both looked rather tired. He nodded a greeting to them and went to fridge to gather food. He grabbed a water bottle and was ready to leave, feeling relieved for the short when Spencer spoke

"So boss, how do you like him?" he nearly freaked out, already imagining what all his tones implied, but managed to hold on to the thought Spencer only asked to see if he had done well. So he looked at Spencer, nodded smiling

"Yeah, he really is something. So well done". Spencer looked proud of himself, and Rei relaxed a bit. "So both of you can go get some sleep now. If I need you, I'll call." The two nodded and left the room. When the door closed behind them, he sighed with relief. Good thing that had went well, plus now when all was gone, he could let Kai get a shower, and fetch him clean clothes. Although, Kai probably wouldn't fit into his pants, so a fresh shirt should be good enough. His heart skipped a beat when he imagined how Kai would look in one of his shirt, it being tight and hugging all the muscles...a shiver run down his spine, and he shook his head, if he kept thinking like that, he couldn't let go of Kai. And he had to. He went back to the room, and sat next to Kai, waiting with the food for the other to wake up. Soon Kai's eye lids shivered and the red eyes opened. At first they had lightly disoriented look in them, but then the eyes landed on his and the gaze softened a little. Or maybe he just imagined it. Why would Kai be happy to see him?

"I brought you some food" Kai looked down and saw the cargo he had. Kai stared transfixed at the sandwich and he started to get worried. "Kai, what's wrong?" the magic broke and Kai looked away, shaking his head

"Hm, nothing. Do you have something to drink?" he gave Kai the water bottle, and Kai took it, opening it with still slightly trembling hands and taking a careful sip from it. He looked at Kai closer, and noticed the other must be feeling sick. He grabbed the food and stood up, ready to leave the room

"Maybe you don't feel like eating. I better take this away so you'll feel better." before he could take a step, Kai reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go. I have to eat, no matter what. If I try go around like this, I'll collapse in no time" he looked at Kai, who had the steady and determined expression again. That's just like the first time they met. He smiled a little and sat down, handing Kai the bread. Kai took it, and with hardly noticeable hesitation, started eating. He kept looking at Kai, who after a while glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Then a small smirk appeared and Kai said

"Is there something wrong? You wanna have a piece?" god, he was caught staring! He blushed slightly and looked away hurriedly

"No, nothing. I just...well, I case you wanna take a shower or something, you are free to..." he never finished that sentence, since Kai reached out, brushing a hand into his hair and pulled him closer, gently kissing his lips. God, even when tasting like bread, Kai was too good. He literally felt his knees go weak, lucky him he was sitting, and before he knew it, he was kissing Kai back, wrapping a hand around Kai. He knew he shouldn't, the more he had interaction with Kai, the harder it would be to let him go. But still, he couldn't force himself to end it. When Kai finally broke of, he was out of breath and felt dizzy, but in a good way. He looked into the red eyes that were now so close, and he whispered without meaning to

"Please stay here with me". Kai pulled further away and looked at him intensively. He panicked under the stare and tried to find words that would nullify what he had slipped, but Kai beat him to it

"Is that really what you want, or do you just think it's the only way?" He didn't get what Kai meant, and it was no use trying to read Kai's expression, since it was one of the best poker faces he had seen. And he had seen quite a few.

"Only way for what?" he finally asked after a silence. Kai rolled hid eyes, but smirked, so it didn't make him feel like a total idiot.

"For you to enjoy my company". That sounded weird, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Sure it was nice that Kai didn't seem to mind being around him, but that still made it feel little one-sided. Like Kai wouldn't really be around if he had free choice. A surge of pain flashed through his chest, but wasn't that the truth? Kai wasn't here voluntarily. He felt Kai's hand massaging his head and he dared to look back into the red eyes.

"Why are you doing this?". He saw how Kai's eyes widened in surprise, then a confused look took over before Kai looked away. He felt like crying, so Kai really didn't like him, and then the red eyes looked back at him, shining with determination and certainty.

"Because I want to. You could try doing what you want too, not what you think you should or is expected to do. I did tell you yesterday that I could get us both out of here, didn't I?". He gasped, that's right, Kai had said something like that, but at the moment, it had felt more like an addicts fevered talk, and later he forgot it. He could hardly hide his desperate hope that Kai had really meant it. So long he had hoped his life would be something else than this, so he just nodded, not trusting his voice. Kai nodded back at him "So, what is it that you really want?" he looked down

"I want to get out of here, to have a better life. But I have ruined lives Kai, I can't put it all behind me and live like ordinary guy, I don't deserve it." Kai's hand let go of his hair and he slumped, of course Kai wouldn't take a criminal with him. But he was really startled when hand sneaked under his gaze, and with two fingers under his chin, lifted his head so he was facing Kai again.

"So have I. I am a manager in rather big company, and in business life, we make others suffer just to gain more money. We fire people to save few bucks, we cheat just to get a better deals, and we don't care at all for the average workers, who would need the work to provide food to the family. Honestly, I bet I have ruined more lives than you have." He felt tears gathering his eyes, and he closed his eyes to stop them from flowing. Kai's hand moved from his chin to his neck and pulled him closer again, holding him in some sort of comforting position. He realized it wasn't Kai's area of expertize, but just the gesture made him smile and he gave a small giggle and moved to press a kiss on Kai's neck. If the small shiver he thought he detected meant anything, Kai liked it. So it seemed Kai was rather sensitive on his neck. Testing his theory, he nibbled Kai's neck some more, and the hands behind his neck clutched onto his hair, careful not to tuck. Then Kai used the hold to pull his head away from the neck, and he pouted a little by the intervention. Kai shook his head

"We have more things to discuss before we get carried away. So, are you coming with me? I have connections, so I can help you get a new life." he hesitated a bit

"Will this new life include you?" Kai shrugged and looked nonchalant

"If you want to" Kai must have seen his pain, since he then continued with a smirk "and I wouldn't mind about it at all. My flat has room for you for the starters, at least until you really know where you wanna go." he smiled at that, now he couldn't doubt that Kai wouldn't be serious. But still, he wasn't sure if it could happen. A frown appeared on Kai's face "Do you trust me or not?" he squirmed a little, that wasn't an easy question.

"Well, I want to trust you, but..." he stopped when Kai's expression went blank and he pulled away, getting out of the bed and putting his jeans on.

"Tala, it's up to you. This is your chance to do what you wanna do. If you are ready to take a step to your own life, just tell me. Now, I'll let you think about it and find an answer, and I'll go have the shower. In case you tell me where it is". He looked at the standing Kai, and felt the strength and determination that radiated from the red eyed man. He told where Kai could find the shower, and Kai walked to the door. Kai was already closing it behind himself, when he looked at him over his shoulder and smirked

"But, if you want to, you can join me in the shower." then the door closed and he was left alone. He had so much to think and decide he feared his head would explode. And now there was also the image of naked and water-tripping Kai in his head. And that was really hot image, and he could feel his pulse accelerating He should make the decision of his life, determining his future. And more importantly, he should choose whether or not to shower with Kai.

* * *

I know I said I would end this in two chaps, but during the forced time of, I got an idea that would make this go on a little longer. I would tell what it's all about, but I'm not sure of it myself. my stories do whatever they want no matter what I think. so, tell me if you wanna have this ended in next chap, or have the extra plot. which will involve some shampoo fooling around. not what you think though...XD


	7. Chapter 7

This may seem like it has nothing to do with the actual story, but since I chose to write more about it, I can have more pointles chaps too. plus, if you look closely, you'll see there is a point in all of this. hope this doesn't let you down. at least not very high..hopefully you all are sit´ting down, so it's not quitethat high fall...yeah, enoung with the random talk on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 7, Come on

Kai shut the door behind him and sighed. His head hurt, and he wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing. But he knew he hoped the reason had nothing to do with drugs, and that Tala wouldn't think it was just that. He straightened up and stretched properly, he hadn't move much lately. His joints cracked a little, but he did feel better after that and headed for the bathroom. When he found it, he made sure the door couldn't be opened from the outside, it was lockable on the inside and then he entered and checked the area was empty. He relaxed a bit after he had locked the door, and walked to the shower.

He turned it as cold as he could get, the cool water eased his headache and numbed his skin a bit. For a while he just stood there, face up to get the stream right to his face, thinking it was probably for the best that the redhead didn't come. He couldn't use this cold water if there was somebody else. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the bottles on the shelf nearby. He took a soap and rubbed himself off thoroughly rinsed and then washed his hair. He had just gotten most of the shampoo of when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly finished the rinsing and walked to the door. He heard the redhead's voice through the door and smirked. All in all, things were going nicely.

"Kai, it's me...I was just wondering if the offer was still on.." He opened the door and looked at Tala, who was looking at the floor, but when the door opened he looked up and he watched in amusement how the blue eyes widened and the pale face suddenly burned up.

"Sure. I am still willing to get you out of here". It was really funny to watch how it took for a while before Tala got what he had said, and instead of being happy about it, the redhead slumped a bit.

"Oh, right, that's good.." He chuckled a little and the blue eyes looked at him in wonder.

"Don't just stand there, come in. Shower wouldn't be a bad idea for you either." the blush got redder and Tala rocked on the spot.

"Sure, yeah, I will...I just..let you finish first..." the redhead turned hurriedly and was about to rush away when he spoke again.

"So you don't want to shower with me? That's too bad..." he had hardly time to realize Tala had spun around and stepped closer, so that their noses nearly touched.

"Kai, you are a mean person" he leaned forward and blew air to Tala's ear.

"I know. Enjoy" then he stepped of off the door and went back to the shower, turning it to warm. He listened while the redhead took of his clothes and stepped to the shower area. He looked over his shoulder and ordered Tala to come where he was. Then he run water over Tala and took the soap, carefully spreading it all around the lithe body, all the while enjoying the sight of water tripping on Tala's slim body and the little gasps he received when touching sensitive spots. He himself hissed a little when the soapish water came contact with his wrists that had swollen a little and had the skin partly peeled thanks to the handcuffs and the standing pose he had been forced. It hadn't sting while using the cold water, because it numbed. Tala heard the hiss and looked at him, trying to understand what was wrong. Then the blue eyes fell on his wrists and a look of sorrow take over the smiley bright face. He saw some moist in the eyes, and took action before Tala had time to apologize and beat himself up some more. He didn't understand how someone that soft and kind had survived as the leader. Or in the gang to begin with. So, he kissed the red lips, taking away Tala's change to speak. Then, to distract the redhead, he reached for the shower head, took it and while pulling away, turned shower so it hit the other right on the face. Tala coughed and cursed and showed his hand away, stopping the water form hitting his face. He smirked when Tala glared him, that was anything but scary. He ignored the look and took the shampoo and started washing Tala's hair. The redhead stood completely still, totally perplexed about what was going on. When he rinsed the foam away, Tala finally acted and took a hold of the shower end, taking it away from him and putting it in it's hook and looked at him with want and determination. He looked calmly back and tilted his head slightly to the side, checking the redhead from head to toe. There was a clear change now, like Tala would finally be really in charge.

"So, you have reached your decision?" the redhead nodded seriously

"I certainly have, and I want to go with you, and I would love to stay in your home at least for a while." He couldn't stop the small smile reaching his lips. So, the redhead had made the call, and was ready to finally rule his life. Even better that Tala wanted to stay with him. He was going to make sure it wasn't just for a while. So he stepped closer and put a hand on Tala's wet hip.

"That's good to hear. I was just waiting to hear that" Tala smiled brightly back at him and then Tala kissed him softly on the lips, and then withdraw slightly.

"I also want to have a shower with you.." he smirked and pulled the wet redhead closer. When their naked bodies touched, there was a a shiver that run through the redhead's spine, and he really enjoyed the little vibration. Before he started kissing the fully exposed neck he whispered

"Okay, but don't expect I'll always follow your wishes" Tala pulled back and looked at him once more,

"I don't expect that. In fact, I'm determined to make some of your wishes come true too," with that, Tala charged at him and fiercely nibbled his neck, sucking and licking it. It felt so good, he wanted to share the pleasure, and let his hands roam around freely. He had been right, the redhead was anything but boring, and it was really interesting and pleasant to be around Tala. Especially since Tala responded his touches so well, and the sounds he made was a real turn on. The only thing that bothered him a little was the rosy smell of the shampoo he had used. Why did gangsters had rose scented shampoo? But when Tala's tongue slid over his very sensitive spot on the neck and their hips were grinded together, he forgot all about the shampoo, and just concentrated on the matter at hand.

* * *

how was it? got the point? if not, here it is . a point. some of course may call it a dot... review and we'll see sooner and I might get on with the plot XD


	8. Chapter 8

so, we go on. there will be no explicit (yaoi) scenes anymore, just so you know. I keep trying my best, as Ibet you will do with the reviews you'll give. it's and equivalent exchance, mates. now, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8, The real bad guy

Tala was panting. He had no idea what he had done to deserve to be in heaven, but he didn't complain. Slowly he released the clutch he had on Kai's shoulders and lowered them down on the wet hip. Pressing his nose against Kai's shoulder he whispered, pulling Kai closer,

"I will never let go of you". When Kai answered him, his blood turn cold and he feared his heart would stop,

"You have to. This can't go on forever". So this was it. It had been nice as long as it lasted, but Kai would have to remove himself, he was not going to let the other go. "You do realize we have to get dressed in order to get away from here and get a new life for you. Like this, the life would be in mental ward" he loosened the hold a bit to get a look at Kai's face. There was a smirk on the face, and he could swear Kai's eyes were laughing. He let go and punched Kai's arm

"Bastard. You'll pay for that". When Kai chuckled, his heart skipped a beat, it was really wonderful sound, but when Kai leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, he felt like he didn't even touch the ground. Which, it turned out, he wasn't since Kai had picked him up and carried him to the drying and dressing area. They got dressed in relaxed silence, and he at least was still caught in their shower scene to fully function well. Kai seemed to notice this, since once he was dressed, looking way too hot in one of his red t-shirt that was a tad tight, revealing the well-toned chest, Kai came to him and smirked, blowing to his ear and whispered

"If you get like this from that, wait until we have time to really get down to business". My, he wanted more, more, more! He looked at Kai, who was already going to leave the room. He pouted a little and then he noticed Kai hadn't dried his hair. He quickly grabbed a towel and went to dry it for Kai.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Repaying a favor. You washed my back, I'll dry your hair" Kai turned around to face him and grabbed his wrists, taking them down from his head.

"Thanks,but right now I rather have them wet." he wanted to ask why, but something in the red eyes that looked at him, told him not to inquire about it. He sighed and raised his hands, then taking the towel and putting it on the wreck next to the other wet towels.

They went to the common area and sat on a sofa, Kai far enough that he couldn't reach him without some serious stretching. He looked blamingly at Kai, who just shrugged.

"Get used to it. I won't cuddle you the whole freaking time." this made him pout, and that made Kai smirk, shaking his head. "Stop that. Right now we better get you out of this mess." he frowned.

"Me? Aren't you in this too?" Kai gave him a look

"Seriously? I could easily get the hell out of here if I wanted to. And there is next to no chance for you to find me, since you don't even know my name" his eyes widened when he realized that was true. Damn, the breaking had done everything but worked. Then he looked deep into the red eyes and felt at peace. He liked it this way much better.

"So, what do we need to do?" Kai thought a while then asked him

"You wanna break the gang or come up with new boss to take the lead?" That required some thinking, since this wasn't just about him, it was also about his men.

"Well, they have lived all their lives in gang, they live for the group, so I guess we'll have to find a successor". Kai shook his head again, this time clearly amused and nearly smiling

"How have you been able to be a leader, when you are such a softie?"

"Family connections". This made Kai quirk an eyebrow, but refused to comment about it.

"Then, do you have someone in mind?" He shook his head

"Well, Ian is out of question, he is the follower type, and Rei and Spencer are too even to either one of them fitting"

"Anyone else?"

"The others are lower rankings, they couldn't boss around." then a thought hit him. "But there might be someone else...he left the gang a while bag to join another group, because of leadership issues, but maybe he would come back now. Brian could lead them all, he has their respect"

"Even though he left the gang? That's sounds strange" he nodded

"I know, but it's more like they couldn't afford not to follow the orders. He was okay guy as long as his commands were followed. Otherwise it would lead to...issues.." well, Brian hadn't beaten the guys up that bad. They weren't crippled or anything, but they did think twice before disobeying after that. Kai nodded in understatement.

"I see. How soon can you take a contact to him?" He glanced at the clock, 10 in Sunday morning, it was late enough

"I could call him right now." Kai signaled him to do so, and he fetched his phone and came back, this time standing in front of Kai. He pressed the buttons and hesitated a bit before actually making the call. He looked at Kai, who gave him a small comforting and encouraging smile. He could hardly believe his eyes, the sight was so unbelievable and beautiful, he absentmindedly started the call and put the phone to his ear. It rang a few times, and then the voice he used to know so well answered.

"Tal, what the hell are you calling to me?" maybe this wasn't so good idea. He was about to end the call, when Kai got up and came to his side, pressing his head against the phone so he could hear what was said too, and wrapped hands around him, supporting him and pulling his back straight again. Although it had been a little awkward having Kai listening his conversation, it felt good having him there. Just like everything cold go wrong, and Kai would still be there pushing him through.

"Brian, are you alone?" a moment of silence

"I am now. What is it now?" well, that didn't sound so hostile anymore.

"You recall why you left? I didn't agree you leading the group with me?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, in case you want to, you could have the gang all to yourself." a much longer silence and he tensed, awaiting something bad. Kai's grip tightened and his hand slowly massaged his body and Kai whispered

"Be confident." he nodded and touched Kai's hand with his own free hand. Then Brian talked.

"I wanted to lead with you. Now it sounds like you would be out of the equation."

"That's true, but wouldn't that be better than being Boris's servant?" this time the silence was harder on Brian, and he heard a sigh.

"You have a point. But I can't leave him anymore. He would hunt me down and I would get to try those concrete boots". Brian was right, with Boris that would be possible. He was about to apologize for the disturbance, and hung up, he didn't want to be the cause of Brian's death, when Kai sighed irritatedly and took the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Do you whip want to get your own gang, or stay there?" now Brian got angry

"Who the hell are you? Tal, what the heck is going on, are you trying to set me up?"

"Never Brian, I won't do that" he received a glare from Kai, and it took a moment before he realized why. How cute, Kai was jealous. "But he is someone who can help"

"So he's the reason why you are leaving, right?" no Kai cut in

"Enough with the shitchat and answer" there was a snort in the phone.

"Someone thinks he is something." Kai smirked and his eyes narrowed. The look spoke of strength, and made a shiver run down his spine, although scary, that was hot.

"When surrounded by wimps, it's easy and accurate." he knew Brian would just snap back, so this time he cut in

"Bri, just tell me, do you wanna take on the business or stay as a handyman?" he could feel Kai's eyes on him, but he kept staring the phone. If he looked, he would definitely bounce the man.

"I wanna run my own gang, but I can't do it." Kai sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Seriously, you two call yourself a gangsters? That's just lame. Brian, or whatever you are, listen. All you have to do, is take over Tala's gang, and pretend you still work on Boris. He most likely can't resist to gain more man and turf, so he should except it, if the only way he get it from Tala is that you run it. Then, all you have to do, is gather forces, and more or less in a year you can throw him off of his throne." he could only stare Kai in amazement. How did Kai know these kind of things, and how did he manage to sound so convincing?

"...Why should I believe someone I don't even know? Like you would have any idea what it is like." There was a distant look in the red eyes, when Kai talked again

"I do know what it is like. And you trust me because Tala does, and you trust him. Or that's at least how Tala hopes you to do. I can help him without your help too." when Brian answered, Kai looked very satisfied

"I do it. I'' run your gang and I'll get rid of Boris too. You'll see. I'll come by in the afternoon to check up on the situation on that end. Then you can tell your men the situation too." with that, Brian hang up. Kai put the phone down and grinned at him. Which, like all the other expressions he had seen, was delicious, and he went in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Kai was still grinning.

"I take that it went well?" Kai nodded, pushing few stray hairs from his face and caresses his cheek on the way.

"Hell yeah. You American gangsters are really soft. And you function just like greed business men. You are easy to deal with." he looked in the red eyes, and felt calm. Then a thought occurred him

"I wonder, if you would go up against Boris, who would win..?" Kai smirked

"Have a little faith. I would win. Besides, I couldn't afford to loose, since that would put you in his mercy. And I want you all to myself" when they got lost in another breathtaking kiss and then sat on the sofa, Kai pulling him against his chest and lazily playing with his hair, he closed his eyes and enjoyed Kai's strong, warm hands around him and the clean scent of his shirt. He believed Kai was right, which could have been little worrying, since it seemed like he would be trapped now to this man, but he figured he could take it. When Kai moved into a better pose, he turned his head up, Kai planted a little kiss on the tip of his nose and he giggled before getting back to the resting position. Yeah, it could only get better.

* * *

so, did you figure who is the real bad guy? yes? good. well, until next time. reviewing would help writing this, which would mean more updates before the must-have-breaki'll be taking soon. until then, stay healthy


	9. Chapter 9

So, this might feel like a filler too, but it would have gotten out of hand if I had made it longer. plus, it felt like good ending, and I'm not one to write long chaps. not like you haven't noticed. anyway, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9, Letting go

Kai was absentmindedly stroking Tala's hair. He could tell Tala and that Brian had some sort of a history, but he couldn't bring himself to ask about it. If it was something he had better know, maybe the redhead had enough brains to share it with him. Although, he could investigate a bit

"So, this Boris fellow, why is he so spooky?" Tala shrugged

"He runs the biggest group around here, and he is a really bad case. When he sees something he likes, he takes it, and no one dares to oppose him."

"If he is that bad, why did Brian join his gang?" there was a long silence, and he already figured he wouldn't get an answer

"Because I didn't give him what he wanted. And then Boris heard about our...problems, and offered Brian a top spot from his group. Brian didn't want to stay here, and it would give him more power, so he left." That didn't sound too bad, Tala had turned the man down before. so, he had no reason to worry.

"Kai, why do you know so much about mafia world?" he snorted

"I'm a Russian. And having lived in Russian and not knowing the way mafia works, is the same as living in New York and not knowing what a skyscraper is." Tala turned his head and looked at him

"You know, New York has countryside too. I guess it could be possible a very closed of community might not know what a skyscraper is." It did take a moment from him to realize what the hell the redhead was talking about. Then he sighed

"I meant the city, not the state. And you knew it very well" the redhead pulled an innocent face

"But since you are Russian, it would be possible you only new the state" god, maybe he was making a mistake, having this man in his life. Then he looked at the blue eyes, and smirked, nope, he could handle this as a payment for the non-boredom.

"You do realize it's much more likely I would know the city and not the state?"

"But the state is much bigger"

"Size doesn't really matter you know, it is the importance that counts" Tala grinned mischievoulsy

"And that's something only the top one would say. Trust me,size does matter." he looked at the redhead. He was clearly more full of life than he had let to understand, but the humor was rather good, he let a small smile flash on his face. Tala noticed this and continued "But, I guess you'll do. Not like I have better in sight" he frowned at the redhead and let go of him

"Well, once we are out, feel free to go look for better one." Tala reached up and kissed his cheek,

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that. I think you are just the right size for me to handle". How come there was so much strange talk coming out of the mouth. He pressed their lips together, and nibbled at Tala's lower lip before laying Tala down on his lap, so the redhead was laying fully down, head on his lap.

"You should really consider what you let come out of that little mouth of yours. It could lead to troubles" Tala smiled at him happily, looking just fine being placed like that.

"I'm much more interested in what goes into my mouth" there was a silent plea in the blue eyes, so he leaned as down as he could, and with little help on Tala's side, their mouths locked together and his tongue was allowed to explore Tala's mouth. He enjoyed the warm moistness and the unique taste of the redhead, before pulling back up. That would jam his back if he stayed there too long.

"You better rest now. Who knows what we'll have to face in the afternoon" Tala nodded and looked for the best place for his head in his lap. When the redhead settled down, he waited until he heard the calm, steady breaths before allowing his eyes to close. He kept some vigilante up, in case they would be ambushed or something, but he managed to get some rest too.

They bolted up when a door was slammed shut. Tala's eyes were wide open and his hair was messed up when the redhead turned to face him. He quickly sorted the hair out

"Remember, calm and composed. Now if never you need to be tough and in charge" Tala nodded and sat himself casually in the sofa, looking slightly bored. Yeah, even that look worked well on the redhead, but he should concentrate on the situation at hand too. He was back towards the door, when the door opened and he heard few people enter. Tala was facing the door, and if he could read the redhead's expressions, it was nothing serious yet. He lazily looked over his shoulder and saw the Chinese guy, big nose and that blond standing there and looking them in complete astonishment. He turned back to Tala and smirked. If they were so easily shocked, this would be a peace of cake.

"Boss, what is going on? Why is that thing running free?" it was the big nose speaking. Tala glanced at him before turning his attention to the newly arrived.

"The thing is, I'm going to retire. And since none of you could be my successor, Brian will come and take over." there was a silence, and the three of them muttered something between themselves. Then they came closer. He moved so he could see all of them, including Tala. The big nose looked pissed, blond was annoyed, but the Chinese was rather expressionless. And by that, he was probably the most dangerous of the three. The blond spoke

"What the hell? You think you can leave just like that? It ain't gonna happen." as if on cue, the big nose attacked Tala along the blond. Or rather tried. He quickly stood up and stepped between them and Tala. He noticed the Chinese guy's eyes draw into slits, but then he was rather busy with dealing with nosey and blonde. He aimed a blow at the nose, but for once, the guy avoided the hit, and then he needed to dodge a kick the blond had send toward him. Using the fact he was crouching down, he balanced himself by hands and using his leg, he wiped the blond's feet from under him. When the guy hit floor, he was already up, and sending a flying kick at the nosey. It hit the guy right in the gut, and he watched how the guy fell down to his knees coughing. The Chinese guy still hadn't done a thing, but the blond had gotten up and aimed a punch to his face. He blogged the punch and was about to swing back, when Tala stood up

"Stop it, all of you!" he stopped his hand and lowered it down, stepping away from the blond. The blond glared at Tala, but didn't attack again. "No matter what, I am still your boss, and you don't fight if I don't tell you to." he wanted to smile, Tala actually sounded bossy and held authority. He was proud, and Tala looked really hot glaring at people and hands on his hips. His attention got drawn away, when the Chinese guy spoke.

"Why are you doing this, and why Brian?" Tala gave the Chinese a crooked smile

"I thought you would be the last one to complain about Brian's comeback" there was hardly evident blush forming on the guys cheek, and he looked down

"I'm not complaining. If he really returns, I'll be the first to swear loyalty to him." Tala nodded

"I believe you will. Make sure you welcome him properly. And for the why, I am sick of the constant fighting and breaking the law. But don't worry, if you don't come after me, I will let you be. If you have problems with me leaving, I can just as easily break the whole gang and let you try and find new gang to get to." the big nosed didn't look too pleased, but he nodded and the blond shrugged

"Whatever. Most likely Brian can make this much more profitable. He never had problems getting his hands dirty." Tala snorted and dismissed the blond.

"Brian will be coming here today, and after I see everything is okay, I'll take my leave. Now, I shall go taking care of the preparations." Tala started walking away, and he stood there, he needed to play his part correctly if he wanted this to work. Tala was already by some door, when the redhead turned back, looking irritated.

"Come on already. I don't have the whole day time to wait for sucker like you" he hurried to Tala and opened the door for him, letting him walk in, and giving a smirk over his shoulder to the three men, went in after Tala. He had barely closed the door when Tala glomped him, hugging him tightly and sighing

"God, I was scared. They could have got their knives out, and then we would have been screwed." he rubbed the redhead's back calmingly.

"But you did well. I could have bought your performance too" Tala gave a small giggle and pulled away, starting to collect items in the room, that was apparently the redhead's bedchamber.

"I was serious there. I really didn't want to see you hurt, and I was more willing to hurt them." the redhead turned to look at him, "I think it could work. Rei clearly still likes Brian, and that'll help getting things go smoothly, since even if someone tries to take over from Brian, Rei won't let that happen. So, I can leave with peace" he lifted an eyebrow, and the redhead shrugged "Relatively speaking." he smirked and sat down on a chair, watching how Tala packed his stuff. If the redhead had lived here all his life, he had very little personal possession. It almost looked like Tala had been prepared to leave all his life, not gathering stuff he couldn't carry in one go. After all, there was only one backpack and one other bag, when he was done.

"Okay Kai, now we just wait until Brian comes, and then we are free" he nodded and got up, taking the bag from the redhead. Then they walked out, ready to face the final challenge.

* * *

yeah, I know, the chap title had very little to do with the chap. but it did sound nice, and that's enough. until the next time, please leave a review


	10. Chapter 10

oh yeah, it's stupid chap. the end is - and I apparently can't do good fighting scenes. anyway, I hope someone enjoy this chap even a little.

* * *

Chapter 10, Loosing ground

Tala was feeling more calm than he had anticipated, but that was probably because Kai was backing him up. But it had been really cool seeing Kai kicking his minions just for his sake. Well, probably Kai had some grudge from being kidnapped, but still. And he felt empowered when Kai had really followed his orders and stopped in mid strike. He glanced over his shoulder to Kai, who was carrying his back and following him like a bodyguard. He gave Kai a quick smile before entering the lounge room again. The trio were still there, Rei looked just fine, but Ian and Spencer were giving him mean looks. He smiled at them and went to sit on the sofa again. Kai came there too, but this time he went behind the sofa and sat on the back rest. He wondered this a bit, but then he noticed that form there, Kai could see the door and all the people who were there now. He leaned deeper into the sofa, he had nothing to worry now. He looked at Kai again, and noticed the tight set of his jaw. He nearly frowned, but like Kai would have felt his gaze, the red eyes landed on him, and he could read the command of not showing any kind of awkwardness, and just chill out. He yawned and stretched, slumping into more comfortable pose. It was probably due to the exercise he had had with Kai, but he felt rather tired, and before he knew it , his eyes had closed and he was dozing.

He woke up when there was a racket at the door. He opened his eyes, and looked at the door, where Brian had just burst in. when Brian saw him, he froze, and when his gaze noticed Kai, his eyes draw into slits. He could here Kai snort and bet the man was smirking, since Brian looked furious when looking at him again.

"So, is that the big shot, who thinks he can get you out?" he shook his head

"Nope, he is the one who'll get out of here with me. You know I have never liked being a mafia boss, and he helped me see I don't need to. Just like he got you see that you don't have to serve under Boris." Brian glanced Kai again and turned his attention to the trio.

"What about you? What do you think about this idiotic plan?". There was a silence, during which Rei looked sternly at Brian, and Spencer and Ian looked each other, and then glanced at Kai. Finally Rei stepped closer to Brian

"I think it would be the best. We haven't grown our business at all when Tala has been leading, he is too soft for it, and it's nice to have you back. I think you would be better fit as the boss". Okay, to him that sounded a bit too cheesy, but apparently it worked on Brian, who nodded

"Good to hear that from you Rei, and it's nice seeing you after the long break" Rei looked really pleased, and Brian nearly smiled at Rei. But before that happened, Brian looked at the other two

"How about you? Gonna let him betray just like that?" the two shifted a little uneasily, and when he peaked at Kai, he bet it was because Kai was looking them without blinking, looking ready to charge if they made the smallest false movement. Finally when Brian frowned at them and crossed his hand over his chest, did they speak

"Well, it isn't really betrayal, since he ain't going to snitch, and...well, if our position stays the same, it doesn't really matter" Brian sighed, and walked to the sofa and flopped down.

"Hell, you guys have really gone soft" Brian looked at Kai "Is it because this fellow scares you, or because you still respect Tala?" there was a silence, since no one knew how to answer. Then Brian looked him in the eyes

"Why are really leaving? To me you said you can't date anyone, and now you are leaving with him?" he sighed

"It's not what you think. I am merely leaving with his help, nothing more. I'll crash at his place until I find my place in the world." he glanced at Kai, hoping the other would realize he was lying. But Kai wasn't looking at him, he was staring Brian, not letting any gesture slip past his attention, ready to act if the situation would escalate. Brian looked at Kai too, grinning when seeing the intense stare

"Is that right? And what do you gain from this?" now Kai smirked, relaxing and leaning back

"I get to laugh at the most lamest gang I have ever seen, and leave them struggling when I take of with their real boss. I bet these wouldn't even follow your orders over Tala's even if the switch would really happen" he mentally gasped at Kai's talk, why was the other asking for trouble? But when Brian's expression darkened and he looked back at him, he figured he got what Kai was after

"Tal, are you sure? If so, I'll take over the gang and I swear we'll leave you alone." he saw that Kai slipped down from his perch, getting ready for action, so he nodded

"I'm sure." he got up and looked at his ex-minions "Hereby, I step down from being the ruler, and give my post to Brian, and you are to pledge loyalty to him." the trio ceremonially came closer and sharply turned their back to him and bowed to Brain. Brian nodded and when this was done, he was officially free from the gang. He felt really relieved, until Brian continued

"And now, let's make sure you are left alone. Men, attack that bloke". Seeing Kai's grin, he would think the red eyed actually liked fighting for his life. He stepped back to grand Kai more room to move, and Kai gave him a appreciating glance, and then the action started. He could only watch, mesmerized by Kai's swift movements and tactic. Kai jumped over the sofa, supporting himself with his hand by the back rest and swung his legs in a wide arc, forcing the trio and Brian to step hurriedly further away. Than Kai landed on the floor, side toward him, legs spread for maximum balance, while offering the group less ground to hit him. Then Rei circled to the side, and Spencer came from ahead, while Ian tried attacking low. Kai jumped in the air, stepped on hunched Ian's back and gaining more air to the jump, all the while making Ian loose balance and hit the floor. In the air, Rei jumped at Kai and the two came down with clatter, Kai being below and receiving most of the impact with the ground. It was clear that air was knocked out of his lungs, but he didn't let it matter, but grabbed Rei's head with one hand and pulling the guy in the way of Spencer's kick, which now instead of connecting with Kai's ribs hit Rei. Rei yelped and curled up little, and Kai sued that to get away from under the guy. But even Kai swayed a bit when he was up again, and struggled to get his lungs working again.

"Kai, watch out!" he tried to warn Kai, but it was too late, Brian had sneaked behind Kai, and took a a firm hold of Kai, placing his hands under Kai's hands near the shoulder and pulling back, so Kai was unable to use his hands and thanks to Brian height, Kai hardly touched the floor. He was already about to run to help, when Kai dropped his head down, and then quickly brought it up, connecting it neatly to Brian's face. He grimaced, Kai had very hard head, he knew it first hand, so he knew that must have hurt. Brian released the grip and covered his face with his hand. He was looking Brian with understanding, when Kai turned around. When the red eyed saw him looking at Brian so kindly, the expression on Kai's face changed. The best word he had was that Kai looked hurt, before he turned away and attacked Spencer, knocking him down over Rei and placed a leg at Spencer's back, pressing down so both Rei and Spencer were stuck. Ian had backed away earlier, he wasn't that good fighter to begin with and Brian was still clutching his face, although not as badly as in the start. Kai gave Brian a cold look and said

"So, you still want to cause troubles to Tala? If you liked him like you claimed, you should be happy he's spreading his wings." Brian lowered one of his hand and glared at Kai. At this, he walked in between the two and held a hand out to Kai.

"Now when you have had your fun, I shall leave, and Kai will join me. Brian, good luck in the future, and I know you can beat Boris with the help of these amazing guys." he looked at his minions. "Thanks for all you have done for me. I had wished we could have parted in lighter mood, but that can't be helped. I wish all of you the best luck". Then he looked at Kai again, who hadn't taken his hand, but had taken his leg off of Spencer. Then Kai just walked past him, and he was already feeling rather bad, when Kai came back holding the backpack and the other bag. He took the backpack and they left side by side, and no one tried to stop them anymore.

When they were out in the alleyway , Kai looked around a while, and once making sure where they were, started walking towards the city center. They walked in silence until they had reached the main street and there were other people around and the noise of traffic surrounded them. At this point, he grabbed Kai's hand and made him stop.

"Kai, what's wrong, you do know that all I said was just so we could leave easier?" Kai looked at him, trying to hide being offended

"Whatever. You are free to do whatever you want to, you don't need my permission." Kai tried to walk away, but he didn't let go and pulled Kai back. When Kai turned to look at him again, frown on his handsome forehead, he reached up and kissed Kai right in the middle of the street and when he pulled away, he pecked at Kai's lip a little.

"I like you Kai. Don't question that, but I had known them a long way back, and...well, it was rather sad seeing them behave like that.." he tried to hold his act, but his voice cracked. He let go of Kai and looked at the ground, blinking tears away. He held in a sob when he felt Kai's hands around him, pulling him close and warming him up. Kai pressed a kiss to his hair, mumbling

"I'm sorry, I should have thought it from your side...You just looked so...I don't know, caring when you looked at him. And it was annoying" he pulled back and looked Kai deep in the eyes.

"Don't you think I look you much more caringly than at anyone else?" Kai smirked at him and kissed him, before pulling away and taking a hold of his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Let's go home now. It ain't much, but.." he cut Kai on mid sentence

"It's enough if we are there together" Kai looked away, but squeezed his hand

"You really aren't fit for a mafia boss. You are way too soft and cliche" he laughed and swung their hands, he really was happy now.

"And just for the record, I like you too." he halted, and Kai turned to look him. There was the faintest red tinge to Kai's cheeks, but that just made it perfect. He smiled at Kai and kissed Kai's cheek. They didn't need anything else, so they just walked hand in hand into their new home and new life together.

* * *

do let me know how you like this. aka, review. and I don't think I'll be updating this soo, since army starts soon and it's not in too bad cliffhanger. but I might get evil and do one more and leave it for cliffhanger for weeks. -smirk- comment and vote which one you prefer.


	11. Chapter 11

Long time no cupcakes. i meant seen. for those who read this, and aren't met. not like I have seen met either, but you know what I mean. anyway, thanks for choosing this fic to read, and have even managed to come this far with the stóry. I don't know what will happen, this chap was meant to have much more in it, but it ended up being juts a filler. live with it, I do that too. this will be longer saga than it was meant to I know... actually, I am júst too tired to care so if my writings are called disgustung, which they have been.  
I am in army, so I can't update this fast at all, and I apparenlty can't write. please do forgive me my language and the millions mistakes there is. I did my best, and I hope at leats few enjoy what I have wrapped up. one day, the second saga will really start. and don't let the title fool you, I have the habit of putting them slighlty off the real thing. anyway, read and enjoy, or do something else and enjoy. which case I don't think I need to know what you are doing. bbut if you really wanna tell, feel free to write it doww there. and don't think that sentence like that, it's not nice. okay, I will let you get to it.

* * *

Chapter 11, Happily ever after

Kai came home from work. Luckily he had managed to leave earlier than normally, so he could surprise the redheaded hurricane that lived in his home now. It had been around a year since they had moved together, although it had taken a while before they had made it official. He sighed. It had been mostly his fault since he had wanted to make sure Tala knew what he really wanted, and didn't just stay there because he thought he should. After few months, Tala had went to school, and was studying to become a kindergarten teacher. He had supported his redhead, even though he could not understand why someone would want to take care of smelling, runny noise, loud, annoying kids. He opened the door quietly and smirked. Actually, that sounded something Tala had been doing most of his life, recalling what his men had been like. He shut the door even more quietly, wondering if he could actually sneak up on the oblivious subject. It had been nice when Tala had asked if he could stay permanently in his apartment, and if they could really stay together. Of course, he had just nodded and said surely, but in the blue eyes he could read the other new he was hundred percent serious. After that, he had gradually get used to the idea that Tala was here to stay, and he did enjoy every day, even when Tala would have his odd seasons when he was snappish and gloomy, having nightmares and stuff. He walked to the living room and smiled when seeing the focus of his current thoughts sleeping on the coach. He fetched a blanket and spread it over the redhead. Sometimes rough, but moments like this when Tala was calm and had a small smile on his lips were worth it. He gave a soft kiss to Tala's forehead and went to the kitchen. He would let the other sleep, since he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

He was making a wok. It was simple enough to do, and didn't take too long. Besides, it didn't make that much dishes. Sometimes after Tala's cooking experiences, the kitchen was like a war zone, full of dirty bowls and stuff. The food was stirring, and looking rather good, when he suddenly felt nauseous. He leaned to the counter, bending down so his head was supported to the counter. He tried to breath calmly, he knew it would past in a while. This had been happening occasionally ever since the kidnapping incident, he had been on tests, but nothing had been found, so it was most likely nothing. So far he had managed to hide it from Tala, no reason to worry the redhead.

"Kai, what's wrong?". He didn't freeze even for a second, he simply straightened up, taking the spatula and mixing the wok.

"Just a little dizzy, I haven't eaten after breakfast." he put the spatula down and turned to face the redhead standing in the doorway, looking at him frowning.

"You should take better care of yourself, you know that" he smirked.

"You are one to talk. It is not too healthy sleeping without a blanket this time a year. You could catch a cold". The redhead smiled playfully and came to him, still wrapped in the blanket

"But then I would have you nurturing me better, since you couldn't let me stay here all alone while sick".

"You think I am that soft? I would simply hire someone to look after you. A nurse or something". Tala pouted. He smirked and kissed the soft lips "But I would do my best to come home early, so I could listen to your whining" Tala didn't know whether to be offended or happy, and ended up giggling.

"You are impossible."

"Right back at you"

"Now you are turning into a five year old with that comment" he grinned

"Then you should have no problems dealing with me, since you are studying so you could watch after bunch of five year old" Tala shook his head

"Kids are easy, but you have this side of you that makes me think you never were an innocent child." he chuckled and turned to turn the stove off and get the wok.

"Wouldn't you want to know." He had the pot in his hand, and he was planning to carry it to the table. Instead when he turned around, he was facing the redhead, who looked thoughtful and slightly dreamy

"I would. I bet you were cute as a kid..." he snorted

"As if. Now take the glasses and plates, food is ready". Tala stepped away so he could get to the table, and went to fetch the plates. Once the table was done, they sat down and both took their fills.

After eating, Tala had just left the dishes in the sink. He gave the redhead a look

"You know you could just as well wash those?" the redhead smiled innocently

"Sure I do. But that doesn't seem important right now." They stared each other a while, and then he slightly annoyed sighed and got up, going to the sink. He started washing, a slight frown on his face. It wasn't really about the redhead, he knew the other would do them tomorrow because the loony had late classes, but he didn't feel like letting the plates juts lie around and dry up and call out to bugs. He felt how Tala cam closer

"Oh come on, just let them be, I swear I will do them tomorrow. Sometimes you are a bit too perfectionist" he glanced at the redhead, lifting an eyebrow.

"Easy for you to say. It is part of my job to have things done well and make sure things look good. " now the redhead lifted an eyebrow

"And you realize you aren't at work now? So you don't really have to stress about it so much". He said nothing and looked back to the dishes, but stopping the actual task. They had had few fights, and mostly they had been about him working too much and not chilling out enough. Surely, it had been some while ago they had been out together, but he hadn't thought of it as a problem before. But Tala probably didn't want to go alone, since it wasn't like the redhead had some real source for money, so it was his money they spend. Which was fine by him, but it was probably awkward for the redhead to ask for money. He knew he couldn't do it himself, without loosing his self-esteem, meaning he would not do it.

"So, is there something you want to do? Or want to go somewhere?". There was a long silence, and he was already wondering if Tala was really offended now, although he couldn't see what he had done now. So he turned around to look, only to see Tala standing really close, looking him sternly in the face, eyes looking really serious.

"Yes there is, and no I don't want to" he looked into the blue eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking, but not seeing it, decided to wait until the redhead would feel like sharing. Lucky for him, he had born with poker face, which he had learned to master thanks to his work, he had no problems working until Tala cracked. Slowly the eyes grew anxious and finally Tala gave an annoyed sigh

"Gosh, can I actually win one day?" he smirked

"Fat chance" he had hardly finished when Tala jumped him, clashing their mouth together with enough force to a tongue to slip into his mouth before he had time to react. But not like he minded, he simply wrapped arms around the slim body and kissed Tala back. Tala pulled away a bit, whispering to his lips "I want to have a dessert". Then he got to taste the redhead again, and he knew exactly what Tala wanted and he couldn't agree more. He lifted the redhead easily up, and stepped away from the sink. Tala wrapped his legs around his hips, so he could feel hos serious the other was. He smirked into the kiss. Tala noticed this, and moved to attack his neck. When the teeth nibbled a bit harder than was necessary, he draw a sharp breath.

"I said I wanted dessert" came Tala's defense

"No right to eat me up". The redhead laughed airily

"Try and stop me" with that, Tala continued where he had left off. He suppressed the shiver that run down his spine, what the redhead did, was really something he liked.

"Trust me, I will" their bedroom was a bot far away, so he chose the second best, and aimed fro living rooms sofa. For fairness sake, he blobbed the redhead down first, looking down on Tala, whose hair was now sprawled around. He reached a hand and wiped a lock off of the pale forehead, smiling to the blue eyes

"You are pretty.." he whispered quietly, only realizing he had said it aloud when Tala blushed slightly, pleased smile on his lips. He leaned down, making sure only to touch the corner of Tala's lips when he gave a butterfly kiss there. The redhead was really sensitive there, and what he did apparently tickled, because Tala squirmed a little, moving his head to the side, just like he had wanted. He quickly charged the skin, making sure to leave a mark. Tala moaned underneath him, hands grabbing his shirt. Once he was done, he tried straightening up, but the redhead didn't let go of him.

"Don't even dream of getting away now, and with that, Tala's leg flew out and knocked to his legs, all the while the hands suddenly yanked him down, ending he really falling over the other. Apparently this didn't bother the redhead at all, since hungry lips were on his even before he had completed the fall. He took on the challenge, and started stripping Tala from his clothes. Lucky him the redhead was for once wearing a looser shirt, so he didn't need to fight it of, and soon it was flying in the air, but Tala didn't come far behind, he was nearly done with his dress shirt. Ha was impressed by Tala's speed, the buttons weren't that easy to open in a haste. But he needed to distract the redhead a bit, so he moved his tongue and sneaked Tala's tongue closer to their lips, and once close enough, he gave it a little suck. There was a surprised sound, and Tala yanked away. He pulled back, hands working unnoticed on the redhead's belt.

"What the...Kai, teach me to do that" smirk

"Liked?"

"Don't ask silly" a hand came to the back of his head and wrapped into his hair. "Want more"

"Always nice to see you not talking properly". Tala yanked his hair a bit

"Shut up and get to work"

"You just said while back that I am not at work and I should just relax". He received a glare, but the lust made it juts look really hot, not threatening at all.

"Smart ass..." he need not to hear more, and so he gave Tala what the other so wanted. It wasn't just for Tala, he did get his gear up with the redhead moaning and arching beneath him, completely lost in what was going on. He had gotten the pants open, and Tala seemed to notice this, since he received help on freeing the redhead on the tight pants. And then the hands also helped him to get rid of his own garments. When they were both ready. He pulled away and looked into the cloudy blue eyes and swollen lips.

"I love you" Tala whispered, and he smiled a little, going close to the ear and whispering there

"Love you too"

"Don't ever leave me, I don't think I can go on without you" he smirked and moved to look into the eyes again.

"Don't worry about that, it's not going to happen" Tala smiled so sweetly and happily, it made his heart ache, he wanted to make sure Tala could look like that as much as possible. And he was determined to take care of the redhead, now when it was sure it was exactly what Tala wanted. Letting go of work problems and all other useless thoughts, he leaned to kiss the eager and welcoming lips again, and they sealed their deal with the best way imaginable.

* * *

had fun? with whatever it was you were doing, and came here to tell me? and those who just read it, thanks for the effort, I don't think I manage to thanks you personally, or recall to thank you in the next chap, so to those who see the humongous effort of reviewing, thank you so much. it will definitely affect my future writing. alhtough, it is althogether different thing _how_ it will affect...but let's leave it at that, so you feel you have teh power to change things and the odds you really review are bigger. yes, I am odd. odder tahn normal today. good for me, maybe not so good for this story. I really tried to proofread these AN's but I don't think it went that well. my eyes are full of sand, and I juts want to go to sleep. which I actually will do. bye, have nice rest of the year, bye *salute*


	12. Chapter 12

long time, I know. more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt just so you know. but nevertheless, I am not planning on giving up on this one, whether it is beign read and/or liked.

* * *

Chapter 12, Here we go again

Tala was lying on the sofa while Kai was taking a shower. He was feeling really relaxed and satisfied, not knowing anything better than this. Knowing Kai was close by, having had the best moments in his life just a little while ago, and knowing he could have more in the future. He sighed with content. Never had he imagined life could be something like this, so full of good things and no forcing involved. That's why he wanted to be with kids, they had no idea what was really going on in the world, they were innocent, albeit really annoying at times.

He was happily dozing off, when the phone rung. It didn't happen that often, and it was mostly someone at Kai's colleague calling. He figured he could still answer it, since Kai had earned the long shower considering how much work he always did.

"Hiwatari residence" he said to the phone. At first all that could be heard was buzzing of the line and shallow breathing, then a raspy but still familiar voice spoke

"Tal, is that you?" he froze. He feared his heart would stop. How the hell did Brian know where he lived? He didn't know what to do, but Brian kept talking "I bet it is you. Please, I know we have had our differences, but I really need your help. We all do. If you help us out, I swear we won't bother you ever again." he was still silent, the world seemed to whirl, and he sat down on the floor. So hard he had hoped all of that was left behind. He was about to refuse, when Brian used his last aces "Even if you would not do it for me, do it for your men. You own them as good life as you can grand them don't you? After all, they did take care of you and looked after you for many years.". His heart broke when he answered

"I'll come. Is it the old place?" hearing Brian's confirmation, he hung up. For a moment, he just pressed his face to his hands, withholding all tears. This wasn't the end. He would come back to Kai as soon as this was finished, and then everything would be even better than he could dream, since he would not need to feel any guilt over leaving his men, since he had done his best for their sake. He lifted his head, looking towards the bathroom and hearing the shower being turned off. Trembling, he got to his feet, wrote a hasty note and hurried out of the apartment, fearing for everything he had gained over the year. He would have wanted to see Kai one last time, tell him how much he loved the red eyed man and how grateful he was for the time they had shared and all Kai had done for him. Realizing how much that sounded as a good bye, he shook his head. He was being over dramatic now, even if he had a bad feeling about this, it was not like he would never come back. He would come back to Kai, no matter what happened and how long it would take. But still, despite his best efforts to reassure himself, when he shut the front door behind him, it felt like closing Kai out of his life, and just like a part of him would be torn of and leave him bleeding and sore. He felt a tear tracing down his cheek, and for a moment he let it go, as a symbol of his feelings towards what he was leaving behind. And then he hardened himself, this was his final battle and he should not involve Kai in it. He chuckled quietly as he started walking away. Kai would say he was being stupid and a drama queen if he would know what he was doing and thinking. Before he walked around a corner, he looked over his shoulder to their apartment. He longed nothing else but to go back and pretend the rest of the world was dead and there was just he and Kai to worry about. But since that was not the situation, he should man up and prove that he was worth the liberty Kai had gotten him and the new life he had. If nothing else, he was certain that if he got back here, Kai would welcome him with a glare and tell him how stupid he was, but nevertheless take him into a warm and tight embrace, nearly crushing his ribs and whispering nearly soundlessly that he had been worried, missed him like hell and loved him like nothing else. He smiled at the thought, and hastened on his way. The faster he found out what he needed to do, the faster he could come back to his loved one.

* * *

Kai came out of the shower, feeling the tension gone from his muscles and satisfied with how his life was. He walked to the living room while drying his hair, frowning a bit when he couldn't see Tala there. The frown deepened when he went to check their bedroom, and no sign of the redhead there either. After checking the rest of the apartment, he was a bit worried already. He couldn't think of any reason why his redhead would leave at this time of the day, let alone where. There was enough food in the fridge to manage a few days, and he had even filled the snack shell just yesterday. He slumped down on the sofa, wondering what to do. He didn't really want to give the guy a lecture about venturing out without telling him, after all, Tala was grown-up and should be able to do as he pleased. And neither did he want to seem that clingy or needy. But still, he didn't like this, he wanted to know what the redhead was doing. He waited half an hour, but since there was no sign of the redhead coming back, he got up and started to pace around. He had a bad feeling, even though he tried telling himself that it was stupid and most likely false alarm. But something didn't seem right here. It didn't seem Talaish to just disappear like that. With that idea, he started looking for a note, blaming himself for not thinking that sooner. When he noticed there indeed was a note by Tala next to the phone, he sighed in relief. He had got worked up all for nothing. But once he saw what the note said, he cursed wholeheartedly and fiercely, crushing the paper in his hand. How stupid the other could be?

_I got a call from my gang, and they asked my help as one last favor for them. And since they allowed me this splendid life with you, how could I not try to give them what they ask in return? But don't worry, I think I will be back really soon.  
But whatever you do, do not come after me, I will be fine, and in case it is something more serious, I don't want to get you involved in it. You have suffered enough for me.  
I love you forever and after,  
your Tala_

After reading, he cursed as colorfully and long as he could, all the while pulling his jacket on. For real, this was going to cost the redhead a good smack on the head and a promise never to do anything like this again. And how dared Tala think he would idly sit aside when the other risked his life for a bunch of low-lives? He shook his head in anger, he should have warned the redhead against something like this. And scolded himself for not seeing it coming. At first, he had been alert, but with months passing by, he had slipped into a false comfort. And now in worst case, it was Tala that would pay for it. He cursed once more before dashing out of the house, but this time it was meant for himself and his ignorance. He could only pray to some force he suddenly hoped to exist that Tala would still be alright when he got to him. Desperation speeding his feet, he run to where he had first met his precious redhead, hoping he would have found the note sooner. He would never forgive himself if he had allowed Tala to get into danger.

* * *

complain is not fair, but if you don't mind giving me some, I wouldn't mind.


	13. Chapter 13

sorry everyone. this is not a good chapter. sorry about it. and even more, I have no idea when I have time to write anything, to all of those who read my other stuff tooo. It might take ages before I come back, things are getting really crazy here.  
try to enjoy this, okay? but if not, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 13, Live fast, die young

Kai was running as fast as he could. He knew it would be better to slow down and save some energy, but he was feeling to nervous and was way too worried to go slower. All he could think was what Tala was going trough right now, he could be in a numerous troubles, each one cruel and painful.

He was panting when he finally halted in front of a warehouse that Tala's gang at least had used for their headquarter, and it probably still was, because it was the only place Tala would come, he had kept no contact with his former gang. Then a cold shiver run through his spine. Because he wasn't sure, theoretically Tala could have still talked with the gang, he hadn't done anything to restrict Tala's movement. He cursed to himself. Why had he let his redhead get away like this. He should have forbid Tala to have anything to do with this life again. Then he sighed and straightened up, it was too late now, he should just focus on getting his redhead back, and possibly kick the idiots who had taken Tala away. Especially if any harm would have fallen onto the redhead.

He would have wanted to burst in, kicking the doors down, but he knew that wasn't the best option. What he really should do is sneak in and find out how much people there were, and if possible where Tala was. Then he should try surprise attack and prey that it works and gets them both out of there nearly scratch free. He went to a side door, and listened through it. He heard nothing, but that didn't mean there was nobody there. He carefully tested the door to make as little noise as possible. When he noticed it wasn't locked, he frowned. That didn't seem right. If there was problems, who would leave back door open? Of course, if they had called Tala here, there had to be a way for him to get in, but then shouldn't it have been locked after that? He glanced around. Mentally he was cursing himself. He should have come here much more calmly, and checked any signs of the redhead on the way. In the end, he didn't know they were here for sure, they could have scheduled to meet somewhere else. He hadn't apparently thought this at all. But now it would be foolish to start looking all over the town, those could be anywhere by now. So he should go in and see if anyone was home, and check if there were leads to where Tala was. So he pulled the door open a bit, and peeked in. it was dark, and he couldn't see a thing. He waited a moment, listening intently and ready to spring in or dash away at any moment. When it was still nothing, he opened the door enough much to allow him to go in. He softly closed the door after him and waited a nerve-breaking minutes to see if someone had anyway spotted him. When he didn't hear anything he started move forward, wondering where Tala was being held. And where they would be if not here. He had roamed around a good while without finding anyone or seeing any sings of the redhead. He halted and looked around, thinking where to go next. And of course then he heard talking. He wasn't sure who it was, but figured it might be that Brian dude. Slowly he inched closer, aching to find out who were talking. And then someone attacked him from the behind, colliding to him and falling to the floor together. The attacker caught his hands, but he managed to kick the guy to torso. Air was knocked out, but the grip held. Before he could break free, the guy on top of him called for help. A light flashed on, and Brian walked in. seeing the bastard filled him with rage and he fiercely pushed the guy that turned out to be the guy with huge nose off of him and he jumped up, ready to attack Brian, when the Chinese guy appeared and pointed a gun at him. He glared the guy, and then looked to Brian

"Where is Tala? What have you done to him?" Brian laughed, but he saw small discomfort flash in the Chinese guys eyes. So the ranks weren't holding up so well. He hoped that he could use that for his own purposes. But first he would need to find Tala.

"You don't have to worry about Tala. He is fine, and I will make sure it stays that way. But I can't say the same thing about you." the nose guy had gotten to his feet and receiving a nod from Brian, took something from his pocket, and then all went black. The last thing he heard was Brian saying something about Boris. Then it was nothing.

Tala had heard all this to the next room. He couldn't do anything to warn Kai and tell him to get out of here, since he was securely tied down and there was a cloth over his mouth so he couldn't yell. He heard Brian saying how Boris would be pleased to have someone like Kai as his servant, and that made him shiver. No matter what he had done in the past, the stories he had heard about Boris were much worse. He listened the dragging voice when Kai was taken away and he couldn't stop the tears. They flowed down his cheeks and moistened the cloth on his face. He tried to calm down when he heard steps coming closer. He took few deep breaths and then the door opened.

"So Tal, your knight didn't quite manege to get to you. He must have been worried, since he wasn't that good opponent. Or then he never was, and you didn't choose a partner fitting for you. But good thing I fixed that for you" Brian came closer and pulled the cloth from his mouth and letting it drop around his neck. He looked up to the guy he had once considered a very close friend.

"Why are you doing this? Don't hurt him!" Brian snorted and shook his head.

"Because Boris set that down that so I would really be freed from him. I don't know why, bit he got interested in Kai after hearing what he had done. And I got you too. So of course I agreed to this deal." he shook his head fiercely

"You are wrong. Boris will just keep asking something more if you keep him have his way" Brian laughed dryly.

"You don't know him. It's not about whether or not to agree with him, it's when you agree, how much he have to hurt you before you surrender." he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the pain in Brian's eyes, he wanted to hate the guy who was pulling his life apart.

"Don't hurt him.." he whispered. Brian leaned closer.

"It's not me who will hurt him..." Brian tried to lick the salty tears away, but he pulled away as far as he could. Kai had taught him to fight back even if it would hurt, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Brian seemed to sense this, because with a sigh he straightened up.

"I'll let you think about your situation for a while. Maybe you see I am not the villain here, and act a bit nicer then"

"In your dreams" he spat at Brian, who just shrugged and left the room, turning the lights off, leaving him in complete darkness.

* * *

Have to say, Iwoudl liek to know what you were thinking. so, please, review. even just something okay? I know I will feel like crap in teh future because life, so having some comments would be nice. even if you just put (: or :( or o.o or wtf!? anything. and I don't like begging, so this is rare. but I will need it.  
thanks. sorry. take care, bye!


	14. Chapter 14

sorryI see now I should have written something else. better luck next time, and don't let this chap get you down. things are just getting started. and then I will end this grab too.

* * *

.Chapter 14

Kai woke up with a headache. He stayed quiet and tried to get rid of the cloudiness and find out where he was and what was happening. Gradually, his head cleared up. For a moment, he seriously thought he had a concussion, because only know did he notice that he had a blindfold on, that was tied rather tightly. And then he realized that the humming and buzzing he heard wasn't because his ears would ring, but because he was in a car. He snorted. He was in the back of the car, if that wasn't cliche, he couldn't say what is. Carefully he moved around, trying to find something to cut the ropes. But it wasn't easy with his hands being tied behind his back and the fact his legs were free didn't help at all. After a while of searching, he could feel the car slowing down. Meaning they probably were nearing the destination. And sure enough, he heard car doors being slammed shut, and soon after the trunk was opened. Sarcastically he thought it was good to have the blindfold on, otherwise he would have been most likely blinded by the sudden light. At least not his vision stayed intact.

"Whatcha smirking bitch?" rough voice asked, and pulled him up by his shirt. He smirked a bit more openly

"Just thought how ridiculous you must look since I am being blinded" the hand yanked him out of the trunk and threw him to the ground

"You better watch your mouth, or I find something to shut it with" he laughed at that, and received a kick to his midsection. He knew it would be coming, so he managed to tense himself up so it didn't hurt much.

"Stop it!" third voice joined their 'conversation' "The orders were to treat him nicely". That was good to know. And exactly what he had wanted to find out when he started the provoking.

"I am being nice.." the first guy muttered. Then a hand grabbed his arm and hoisted him to his feet and then gave him a shake "No tricks now, or I will hurt you" the firs one growled to him. He snorted

"Like you could" he said

"Don't!" the new comer shouted. "He is just playing with you, ignore it you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" the first muttered, and yanked him to make him move. "Walk now bastard, while you still are able to"

"If you think that could scare me, you are even more stupid that you sound" he heard little struggling and quiet murmuring. Then a new hand grabbed him

"Shut your mouth now, I won't fall into your tricks, and you better save your breath"

"Why.." he was about to ask, when a fist connected to his gut, knocking the air out.

"Because I won't tolerate any shit. And I can hurt without leaving bruises." before he could completely breath normally, he was being dragged onward. It wasn't easy to walk with hands behind your back without seeing anything. His balance was off, and if it hadn't been for the guy holding him, he would have fallen many times. But at least he knew he was dealing with the real stuff this time, not inexperienced bunch like Tala's had been. This group knew what they were doing, and how to do it. He should be careful now.

"So, this is the guy who helped our precious flame out of our ranks." a pleasant voice asked. If it wasn't essential on keeping a straight face, he would have frowned. The voice was completely disgusting, but he couldn't quite figure out why. There were some undertone or something that made him feel awkward.

"He was never one of your ranks" he said calmly, but loudly enough that the guy was sure to hear. There was an amused snicker, then steps came to him.

"Picky one, aren't you?" then a hand gently tugged the blindfold looser and let it drop around his neck. He tried cracking one eye open, but it was too bright. If he had a hand to hold over his eyes he could see, but now it just hurt his eyes. He turned his face down, using his hair to block some of the light and carefully opened his eyes. He had to blink few times, but gradually he could see again. And as soon as he was master of his vision again, he snapped his head back up and searched to see the 'big boss'. His eyes met with an older guy with purple/violet whatever hair. He could feel his anger grow stronger and he glared the dude. The man just laughed and patted his cheek "Yes, you clearly have spirit." then the man walked to a close by arm chair and nodded at his holder who pulled him to a chair close the man's. "Okay Eddy, you can step aside now" the man pushed him into the chair and moved to the doorway of the room. He glanced the guy to estimate his danger level before looking the man again, who was now comfortably leaning to his backrest.

"Nice to meet you. Brian told me many interesting things about you, and I have wanted to meet you. I could use someone like you". His eyes narrowed. His pose wasn't good with the tied hand, he had to sit in the edge of the chair so he wouldn't cut the blood flow to his arms. And perked like this, he couldn't rest himself or he would fall down.

"So you are Boris" he stated, and Boris nodded. "There is nothing I would care to do less than work for your benefit." there was a warning glow in the man's eyes

"Are you sure now? I mean, I could make it a battle of life and death between you and Tala if I wanted to". He thought that about a moment, then smirked

"It already is." Boris lifted his eyebrow.

"How so?". He shook his head.

"If you are so clever as you pretend to be, surely you can figure it out" he needed time. Time to form a plan how to get out and save Tala. And moreover, he needed to find out what had happened to Tala. Boris laughed.

"And if you would really be so gifted and smart as you think you are, you could have prevented all this". As much as his ropes let him, he shrugged.

"I know. But I wanted to let Tala live a little for exchange." for a moment, Boris looked at him with unreadable expression. The stood up to leave

"You may regret that decision soon". He shook his head but didn't comment. Boris sighed exaggeratedly "Fine, have it your way. I will leave you to think about things for a while, and when I come back, I expect to hear a different answer. Because when you choose to join my ranks, I can grand you pleasures you can't yet even think of"

"Yeah right" he said as sarcastically as he could and then Boris left. The lights were turned off, and he was left in the dark, and he was left in the dark, hearing a door shut firmly with the last ray of light. Once alone, he sighed, flopped down from the chair and tried to roll his shoulders and move his fingers. The rope wasn't so tight it would stop the blood flow, but enough so that the rope cut into his skin a bit. He angled himself with the help of the chair so that he was relatively comfortable pose. Relatively meaning he wouldn't loose any limb in it. He sighed. He was tired and his head hurt. He had no idea where he was, where Tala was or how to get his hands free. His eyes slid close. He would rest a moment, and after that he would start working to get the hell out of here again, and to save Tala. Then he slipped back to unconsciousness, blessed with it's dreamless rest.

* * *

I hope that helped a bit. and just for teh record, I don't think being sane is such a good quality these days.


End file.
